Past Long Forgotten
by HyperCaz
Summary: Harry finds a diary belonging to Lily Evans. Read on to follow the adventures of the Marauders at Hogwarts. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe, but that won't happen.  
  
Written in partnership with hids.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Harry Potter didn't enjoy watching his two best friends fight, but he was used to it. This time it was an argument of which dormitory they were going to hang out in on Christmas morning. Hermione felt that she was hard done by in the fact that every year she had to go to their room.  
  
Ron didn't want to go the girls' dorm - even if it was deserted.  
  
"It's tradition that we hang in the boy's dorm," Ron informed Hermione angrily.  
  
Hermione kicked aside Crookshanks,  
  
"But Ron, I am sick and tired of going to the boys' dorm!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron complained.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned his armchair around, away from the merrily burning hearth,  
  
"I have three words for you. Scissors, paper, rock."  
  
This seemed to stop Ron and Hermione for a minute. Then Ron said,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Harry expected Hermione to give a long history behind it, but she didn't. Perhaps she just wanted to end the argument or that she wanted to go to the library, because she quickly explained to Ron what scissors, paper, rock was and quickly commenced the game.  
  
"Scissors.paper.rock!"  
  
Harry, who had turned back to the fireplace, heard a very long pause. Curious, he turned around again. Ron had stormed upstairs.  
  
"I don't think he won," Hermione remarked mildly.  
  
*******  
  
Ron's temper had not desisted by Christmas Day. He arrived at the girls' dorm half an hour after Harry, a look of deep disgust on his face. Hermione tried her best to ignore him, but sure enough they picked up their argument from where it had left off. "You're such a control freak!" Ron howled, "Everything just has to be your way, your rules.um. Your books!"  
  
Harry burst out laughing, but stopped as Ron shot him a glare which reminded him of Professor McGonagall. Harry decided to stay out of it for the most part. Hermione spun on her heel, apparently fed up with Ron's feverish temper.  
  
The next few minutes passed by in a painfully slow silence.  
  
Finally, Hermione stormed over to Ron, a commanding step to her feet. As she did, however, she did not expect to fall through the floor.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried, all previous emotion gone.  
  
Harry rushed over to the hole in the floor where Hermione had been a few seconds before hand. Ron was laughing now, doubled over and trying to help her up at the same time.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione muttered to herself, "I stubbed my foot on something."  
  
Harry bent over and attempted to pull Hermione up but she wrenched away from him. Suddenly, Harry heard Hermione whisper,  
  
"Ooh! A diary!"  
  
This time she took Harry's offered help and pulled the book up with her.  
  
"Great," Ron muttered, "She falls through the floor and finds a book. How like Hermione."  
  
Hermione glared over at him, silencing Ron without a word. She turned her attention back to the front cover,  
  
"Looks very old, doesn't it? I wonder who it belonged to." There was a pause as Hermione brushed aside a layer of dust off the cover, "Lily Evans. Who is Lily Evans?"  
  
At this name, Harry looked over,  
  
"You don't think.?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Hermione said excitedly. Ron groaned.  
  
And slowly Hermione opened the diary to the first page. 


	2. An Owl and a Letter

Disclaimer: See prologue. hids wants the third movie out so that she can see Lupin!!! HyperCaz wants Ewan M. as Lupin! It's all good!  
  
* = Lily's Diary Normal = what happens (out of diary context)  
  
Chapter One  
  
*This is the first entry I've written in this diary. I'm half-expecting this to be some sort of prank, as it was Sirius who gave me this. He's such a trouble maker! He's been the prankster next door since I can remember. Course he's best friends with James Potter so I guess it's ok. James is the sensible one in that duo - thank god he is able to create some order in Sirius' life.  
  
It was a bit of a nasty shock when I found out they were wizards. *  
  
  
  
It was a chilly August morning. Lily Evans woke up to the usual chaos coming from Sirius' backyard next door which involved throwing water bombs at Lily's cat Snookie while James Potter tried to contain his laughter, but failed miserably.  
  
Lily threw open her window, "Sirius Black! Leave the poor thing alone!"  
  
"It's not my fault," Sirius called back innocently, "It's my evil hand."  
  
A water bomb exploded on the house next to the open window.  
  
"See?" Sirius continued.  
  
Lily looked over to the other boy,  
  
"James, do you think you could put an end to this?"  
  
A sharp knock on Lily's door interrupted the conversation. Petunia, a dim- witted stick of a girl who vaguely resembled Lily, strutted in,  
  
"What's all the commotion? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Lily eyed the too short skirt and too tight top,  
  
"Yeah I bet you were."  
  
Petunia stuck her long neck out of the window and suddenly all was forgotten. She giggled,  
  
"Hi Sirius!"  
  
"Petunia," Sighed Lily, "You're not still on about him are you?"  
  
"He's so handsome," Petunia smiled dreamily. Lily groaned before turning away. She wouldn't take any of this.  
  
"If you want a five-yr-old as a date," Lily sighed, "Then sure. Ring up Sirius Black."  
  
Lily pulled on some clothes and dashed down to save her sopping cat. She didn't look up until she heard James say meekly,  
  
"Hi Lily."  
  
"Hey James," She picked up her cat, "Please do try to keep Sirius on a leash, please."  
  
Suddenly Lily felt an immense coldness down her back. Someone had tipped water on her.  
  
"SIRIUS!" She screeched, picking up a disused water bomb and lobbed it at the prankster.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sirius muttered through the water dripping down his face,  
  
"Never upset a red head."  
  
"You'd better remember that, you dog," She turned away, keeping half an eye on Sirius.  
  
Something flittered in her side vision.  
  
"What was that?" She demanded.  
  
"An owl," James yawned.  
  
Lily spun around and saw Sirius catch the owl. Lily pointed for expression,  
  
"What is an owl doing here at daytime? They're nocturnal!"  
  
But Sirius wasn't listening to her. He was clutching a letter like it was the key to his parent's liquor cabinet. He slowly opened the envelope. He mouthed wordlessly then turned to James,  
  
"I got in! I got in! We're going to be classmates!"  
  
Sirius jumped around and threw himself onto James who tried to mirror Sirius' excitement (although he looked reluctant).  
  
"What's the news?" Lily asked curiously, dropping the cat. She'd rarely seen Sirius this happy about writing. She didn't think he could read.  
  
"He got into Hogwarts!" James grinned over at her.  
  
Lily stared at him for a very long time,  
  
"Hog a what?"  
  
"Oops," James laughed at her, although Lily didn't see what was funny.  
  
Suddenly, an owl swooped low over their heads and onto the fence to Lily's yard. Sirius looked up from his letter and said,  
  
"I think Lily got an owl too."  
  
"You think?" James put in sarcastically.  
  
Lily ran to the owl and snatched the letter off it. She tore it open and as she read, her eyes widened. She turned to the waiting boys,  
  
"I got in too."  
  
"I'm going to torture you all through school," Sirius grinned sinisterly. James nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
***** From that day on, I knew I was a witch. Or, as Sirius would say, a muggle with magical powers. Petunia, upon learning what Sirius was, rather lost her interest in him. And so I boarded the Hogwarts Express with James and Sirius. They thought they were being funny by saying in loud voices, 'There's a muggle on the station!'  
  
As I enlisted their help putting my trunk up, I bumped into a rather shaggy looking boy who was a little worse for wear.  
  
"Sorry!" I gasped.  
  
He said it was alright and introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He was cute, in a puppy dog sort of way, but I wouldn't go out with him. He said he was waiting for his friend, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Just then a small chubby boy ran up to Remus and punched him on the shoulder. I didn't think it was that hard, but Remus staggered sideways.  
  
"Peter!" I recall Remus growling, "Don't do that!"  
  
Peter muttered,  
  
"Sissy."  
  
But he looked a little hurt behind his cocky manner. To cheer him up, I said he and Remus could sit with me. I pointed out that they'd have to watch themselves if Sirius was around. By the end of the train ride, those four were planning pranks together.  
  
What have I done? 


	3. A Werewolf At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See prologue. Why do they want us to keep doing this? Everyone knows Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling!!\  
  
Chapter Two  
  
* = Lily's Diary Normal = what happens (out of diary context)  
  
It seems like only yesterday when that happened. First year went like a breeze; Sirius and James were surprisingly very good in all of their classes. But Peter always needed help, which he got from Remus. I don't really trust Peter - he's always sneaking out at night with excuses that I see right through.  
  
Come to think of it, Remus goes out at night once a month, being a werewolf and all. It isn't his fault, really. I feel sorry for him - I hear the transformations are painful and it leaves Remus weak for days afterwards.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter didn't find out until they were in third year, before me. I happen to find out from an inebriated Sirius and Remus after a night out at Hogsmeade. I was walking through the Charms corridor after previously studying in the library when I came across them.  
  
Needless to say, Remus was horrified the next day to find out he and Sirius had told me. In my opinion, they deserved it.  
  
****** Lily moodily hunched down the Charms corridor, a stack of books clutched in her arms from the library. She supposed her Potions assignment was going to take all week to complete - and Sirius was probably going to want to copy off her. She realised she was hungry, having missed the Hogsmeade trip and dinner while she was in the library, looking up various potions.  
  
Loud laughter coming from one of the nearby rooms halted her and she pushed open the door, hoping she'd run into James Potter. Instead, she found herself staring at the two most inebriated people she had ever seen.  
  
Sirius was draped over a chair, laughing his head off, a bottle of mead hanging limply from his hand. Remus, on the other hand, was lying on the teacher's desk, belching loudly. Lily sighed, and put her books down.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius sang, "Lily! Lily!"  
  
Lily sighed,  
  
"If Apollyon Pringle catches you two, I'll be surprised if he doesn't strangle you!"  
  
Remus whipped up his wand (which had broken) and waved it around carelessly,  
  
"We'll hit him with the killing curse, then."  
  
"Remus Lupin!" Lily scolded, "That would get you a life time sentence in Azkaban."  
  
"'Snot that bad," Sirius giggled, "He'll just bare his fangs, won't you werewolf?"  
  
Lily looked over at him sternly,  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say, even if you are drunk."  
  
"It's true, though," Remus nodded solemnly, "I am a werewolf! I swear on this bottle of. . . bottle of . . .whatever I am a werewolf."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, but backed away all the same. Sirius dropped his bottle,  
  
"And at the full moon . . ."  
  
Remus howled. Sirius hiccoughed,  
  
"You know what Remus, I love you."  
  
"You know what Sirius, I love you too."  
  
Both linked arms and began dancing in a circle, taking extensive swigs from the remaining bottles. Sirius stopped and turned to Lily,  
  
"But you know what, Lily, James loves you! He told us last year that he was so desperate to get a date with you, he'd sell his Cleansweep Seven."  
  
Lily firmly told them,  
  
"You're drunk, the both of you. I'm leaving."  
  
***** But all the while, my heart was pounding. James liked me! Even if I couldn't trust the words of those pranksters, they'd said it! It got me a little worried about their antics. I hoped they weren't gay or anything.  
  
I went to James that evening and asked him about Remus. James confirmed this, but was keeping quiet about it. I kept asking him about it and finally he told me how he found out.  
  
***** "It's boring without Remus," Complained Sirius.  
  
James looked over at him,  
  
"But if his mother was sick, Sirius. . ."  
  
"Wait," Peter thought about this for a moment, "Didn't his mother die last year?"  
  
The Marauders thought this over. Sirius was the first one to speak,  
  
"I didn't know his mother died."  
  
"You were in detention," Peter reminded him.  
  
James looked out the window of the mostly deserted common room,  
  
"So what do you think is up with Remus, then?"  
  
Peter looked out the window also. Sirius noticed what they were looking at and said suddenly,  
  
"It's a full moon tonight. Haven't you noticed, guys, every time his mother is sick it's a full moon?"  
  
Peter whimpered,  
  
"Werewolves come out at full moon."  
  
"Don't be a prat," Sirius told him, "No such thing."  
  
James shuffled through his homework and brought out his assignment for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Slowly, he traced his finger along the parchment until he found what he was looking for. With ease, he flourished it at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"There," James was triumphant, "Werewolves come out at the full moon. Remus could be a werewolf, you know. In DADA when we tackled the Boggart did you notice how a moon appeared?"  
  
"I thought that was cheese," Sirius commented. It was impossible to tell if he was joking or not.  
  
Peter stared at him,  
  
"Cheese? Honestly, you're always thinking with your stomach."  
  
James cleared his throat loudly. Peter and Sirius looked over at him, astonished to see him pulling out his Invisibility Cloak. James leant forward so no one else could hear,  
  
"Why don't we find out?"  
  
"Yeah, but James," Protested Sirius, "We don't know where he is."  
  
"Look," James said softly, pointing out the window.  
  
He didn't need to say any more. They could see Madam Pomfrey leading a heavily cloaked figure out across the darkening grounds. The Marauders knew that only one person wore that cloak. Remus.  
  
"They're going to the Whomping Willow," Observed James, "Let's go."  
  
But he still watched, in case there was some important detail he might miss. He saw Madam Pomfrey press something on the Whomping Willow and it froze. James' eyes widened. Since when did the Whomping Willow freeze? It was only a young tree - three years to be exact - but it was dangerous.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" James heard Sirius mutter from somewhere behind him under the Cloak.  
  
"What is it, now?" Demanded James.  
  
"Peter stepped on my foot."  
  
"You poked me in the stomach!" Protested Peter in a whiney voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Hissed James.  
  
As they steadily approached the Whomping Willow, Sirius became quieter and Peter began chewing his already ruined fingernails. Slowly but surely, James grabbed a branch from nearby and began poking the flailing tree. Peter squeaked when a branch of the Willow missed him by centimetres.  
  
Finally, the tree stopped, admitting the cowering trio.  
  
They made their way fearfully down the long, dark tunnel. Peter was shaking while Sirius was muttering something incomprehensible to himself. James appeared calm, but inside he couldn't have been more scared.  
  
The reached the end of the tunnel in a stunned silence. As James reached forward to turn the knob, a howl ripped from inside. Sirius halted James,  
  
"Should we be doing this? We might die!"  
  
"Mummy. . ." Peter whispered.  
  
James knocked aside Sirius' hand,  
  
"We're doing this for Remus. We have to find out the truth."  
  
"And kill him?" Sirius added helpfully.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The door swung open as soon as James' hand brushed the handle. There, towering yet hunching, was a monstrous figure almost out of a nightmare. His dark fur covered his body, drool hungrily dripping from its sharp fangs. His eyes burnt with intensity and fierceness as he scanned the open doorway.  
  
He stooped forward, his snout sniffing out the suspects, suspects which he couldn't see. Peter whimpered, grabbing James' arm. Sirius' eyes were closed and his hands were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. He muttered something which sounded vaguely like a prayer.  
  
James stood tall and brave, but his knees were shaking and he mouthed wordlessly, unable to find words to speak. At that moment, a mass of clouds covered the full moon, throwing the Shrieking Shack into almost darkness, lit only by a lone lamp set against the wall.  
  
The werewolf staggered to the floor, still trying to drag himself in their direction. But suddenly, he deformed into a panting Remus. His hair hung loosely over his eyes, painful blemishes and scars all over his skin.  
  
At that moment, Sirius, Peter and James lost all their courage and ran out of the room faster than Severus Snape could draw his wand.  
  
  
  
The next day, James (who'd spent the entire night awake) wandered down to the common room and saw Remus huddled by the fire. Peter and Sirius followed James down, eyeing Remus cautiously as though he might explode.  
  
Remus looked over and plastered a smile on his face,  
  
"Hey guys. I got back this morning. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Peter whimpered, freezing on the spot. Sirius sat down far away, carefully keeping one eye on Remus. James, against his better judgement, sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Remus, does it hurt to turn into a werewolf?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Demanded Remus, fear flitting across his face.  
  
"We saw you last night at the Whomping Willow," Sirius said from his armchair.  
  
Remus burst into tears. He was shaking and at this proclamation, turned his head away. Very quietly, he said,  
  
"It was nice being your friend."  
  
"We're not going to desert you," James cut back firmly, "Friends don't do that."  
  
With that, Remus turned his head back, a smile widening on his face,  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Promise." 


	4. The Marauders and Girls

Disclaimer: See prologue. We don't own anything that J.K Rowling has made. We made up Shamari Witherspoon but that's it.. honestly!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
* = Lily's Diary Normal = what happens (out of diary context)  
  
**I can't believe it's been a month since I found out from Sirius that James at least found me attractive. Time seems to fly at Hogwarts - especially with the sixth year Ball hanging over our heads, along with the end of year exams. I don't think it's fair the way the teaches arrange things! But at least I manage to keep up - I'm not so sure about the boys, however.  
  
James is so different from the other Marauders. He's sensible, charming, smart, cute and funny at the same time. A deadly combination he uses against me.  
  
I now regret telling Sirius and Remus what they had spoken during inebriation, because they teamed up with Peter to play 'matchmakers'. They think it's all a game! I suppose they're trying to help, but it happens to aggravate me. Today in Transfiguration, Sirius seized my books while the teacher was occupied with Frank Longbottom. I feel sorry for Frank - he's always been unsuccessful in all of his class, except maybe Herbology. I wouldn't have minded, usually, if Sirius had taken my books but he kept scrawling over the covers 'Lily 4 James'.  
  
And Remus with devious Peter. The two of them kept sniggering at me, clearing enjoying their role in 'matchmaker.' What's worse is that James was sitting next to me, craning his neck not so inconspicuously to see what he was missing out on. God, I hope he had his glasses off.  
  
What am I thinking? Of course he did! But I'm sure he smiled at me, even if the situation was dire.  
  
To make matters worse, Sirius made sure that James 'happened' to land with the only available seat residing next to mine. James took the onslaught of Peter's notes without stress, but his hastily scribbled notes returned to Peter with much furiousness. Finally, James gave up and scrunched up the crowded parchment. I admire his calm restraint, even if he was close to throttling his friends.  
  
After that particularly murderous class, James and I hurried out of the wake of the other Marauders, who were humming the Wedding March loudly. I hope I didn't look as embarrassed as I felt, with those three making a commotion in the corridors. As my next class was Arithmancy, James decided to walk me there, as it was in the general direction of his next class. When I asked him why, he shot the Marauders a look and they apparently scarpered. I'd never seen James so nervous! His face continued to redden as he nervously rubbed his hands together.  
  
I felt a sudden thrill of anxiety. Was he going to ask what I thought he was going to? I'd never prayed so hard in my life.  
  
******  
  
"Lily. . ." James' voice didn't sound as it usually did, strained against his nerves.  
  
"Yes James?" Lily tried to look him in the face, tried to make her voice confident, but she found her confidence lacking.  
  
He laughed nervously as he brushed some hair our of his eyes,  
  
"You know that sixth year dance is coming soon right?"  
  
Lily paused for a moment trying to digest everything he was saying. How she wished he was going to ask her out! She nodded slowly, her tension building quickly as a tedious silence stretched between them. She was going to be late to Arithmancy at this rate. James broke the silence, babbling,  
  
"Well I know you told Peter that if you didn't have a date that you would go with him, but I was hoping that . . . you know . . . maybe . . . if you wanted. . .You wouldn't have to . . ."  
  
Lily's face broke into a relieved grin and she ducked her head to conceal it. This was difficult, owing to the fact that James was watching her every movement, trying to figure out her reaction. Finally, Lily looked up into his handsome face and queried innocently,  
  
"Are you asking me out Mr Potter?"  
  
James' face shone a brilliant shade of magenta, betraying just how nervous he really was about the whole situation.  
  
"I just thought that we could just go - just as friends.because, I mean, no one has asked me out and I was kinda wondering . . ."  
  
From the growing pause arose a familiar and teasing voice,  
  
"James, half of the female population at Hogwarts has asked you out. They are particularly fighting to get seats next to you, or haven't you noticed?"  
  
That voice belonged to none other than a smirking Peter Pettigrew. James and Lily turned around to see the forms of Sirius, Peter and Remus, grinning out from behind the statue of Urg the Unclean. It appeared they had been hiding behind it for the entire conversation.  
  
James glared at them, his eyes flashing. He didn't yell, didn't sound at all annoyed by his friends. He asked in a quite casual way,  
  
"How long have you been kindly listening to us?"  
  
The trio were taken back by his lack of frustration. They guessed they should have known - James wasn't the type to lose his much earnt composure.  
  
Sirius spoke as solemnly as he could, the desire to laugh almost overwhelming him,  
  
"James we didn't mean to listen, honestly! We were just walking by. . ."  
  
As James' best friend, Sirius had some chance at making the situation unwind a little, but for once this failed to achieve anything but make James finally lose his composure.  
  
"Would you guys just leave?" James shot back furiously.  
  
There was a minute of silence (a silence punctuated by Sirius' shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter) before Remus returned calmly,  
  
"Ease up, Prongs. We just came to see how the little stag was pushing along."  
  
Sirius and Peter could no longer hold in their laughter and let it loose, barely able to breathe through their joyful onslaught. Lily didn't see what was so funny. She turned to James who looked absolutely embarrassed, his eyes darting from one end of the corridor to the other. Without warning he grabbed Lily's arm and ran down the corridor until they reached the mercifully empty classroom, yet to be filled with James' Ancient Runes class.  
  
"I'm really sorry about them," James shook, "they're animals.they don't know when to stop."  
  
"James." Lily didn't know if she could keep her voice working for much longer. James looked over at her, his eyes searching, hopeful,  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
Lily crept forward slowly, her eyes never leaving James'. Gently, she kissed him on the check and whispered before she could lose confidence,  
  
"I can't think of anyone else I would rather go to the ball with than you. I'll see you later - it will take me a while to get to Arithmancy."  
  
As Lily left the room, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. No sooner had she left, the Marauders came pushing through the doorway which couldn't fit them all. Once they'd managed to get through, Sirius punched him on the shoulder,  
  
"You sly dog! I knew you'd get her!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you are the dog, Padfoot," James replied evasively.  
  
"At least I don't eat like one," Sirius retorted.  
  
James smiled at him innocently,  
  
"But you do." James frowned suddenly, "Where's Remus? Don't tell me I forgot it's the full moon tonight."  
  
Peter looked baffled,  
  
"What? No. . .it's not for another two weeks, I think."  
  
"Then where is he?" James demanded, slightly irate.  
  
Sirius burst into laughter. By the sneaky grin Sirius sprouted between chuckles, James could tell that the reason for Moony's absence was something Sirius was planning to make a living hell.  
  
"What's so funny Sirius?" Peter grinned back, trying to sound oblivious.  
  
Sirius tried to stop laughing while he burst out,  
  
"Remus asked me not to tell you but . . .while he and I were at Hogsmeade last month while you two were finishing off your Potions assignment, he . . . .he . . ."  
  
Sirius was betrayed by his laughter and went down on the floor, thudding at it while tears leaked from his eyes.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" James frowned down at him, trying to appear menacing.  
  
Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and chuckled softly to himself before managing,  
  
"Shamari Witherspoon asked him out to the dance."  
  
At that moment James joint his friend, falling to the ground also, while querying,  
  
"Shamari Witherspoon? The blonde of Ravenclaw?"  
  
"That blonde of Ravenclaw," Peter informed, "Is the most popular girl in school. I am having great difficulty wondering why she of all people would ask Remus out."  
  
"I've seen Shamari eyeing our friend up for months," James told him coolly, "If you can't remember what goes on in our group, join some other one."  
  
Peter looked hurt,  
  
"No need to be mean about it, Prongs! I just figured she asked either you or Sirius. I mean . . .you guys are like the rulers of the school and NO ONE has asked me out."  
  
Sirius gave him a sound thud on the back,  
  
"Someone will ask you, mark my words. By the way, Shamari hates James because he called her a fake blond last year and well . . . she asked me but I refused - she just gives me the creeps. Besides I'm planning to do some serious pranks at the dance and I didn't want some blonde air head tattling."  
  
"If you do anything to mess my date with Lily I'll turn you into a teacup," threatened James.  
  
"Relax James, nothing will happen to the poor water lily, but I'd watch Snape and his girlfriend. . ."  
  
"Don't get caught," James warned.  
  
Sirius laughed,  
  
"No one can catch me!"  
  
At that moment the room began filling up with the class, so the Marauders desisted with their conversation. Throughout Ancient Runes, they discussed what pranks would allow them to commence discreetly. 


	5. Snape Goes Into the Whomping Willow

Disclaimer: See prologue. We don't own anything that J.K Rowling has made. We made up Shamari Witherspoon but that's it.. honestly!  
  
Chapter Four (The Whomping Willow Incident)  
  
* = Lily's Diary Normal = what happens (out of diary context)  
  
****With the Six Year Dance a month away, everyone's getting excited about who's going with whom. I guess the biggest news is that I'm going with James, I swear I've gotten more than fifty girls who've said that I must have cursed him to go with me. Remus has been really nice to be and has even volunteered on being my personal bodyguard. That happened after Francine Dickson, a Hufflepuff girl, attempted to suddenly end my life by tripping me down the stairs and Daphne St John and her group, a bunch of snobby Slytherin girls, nearly poisoned my food with some sort of weird potion. Remus makes sure that if I'm not with James that he's right next to me.  
  
Sirius has been acting strange, well stranger if that's possible. Several girls have asked him to the dance but he's declined all of their offers saying 'I have.other business to attend to'. Sirius has also taken upon himself to annoy Remus as humanly possible about his date with Shamari. I don't understand why he said yes. She's quite mean and stuck up.. hmmm reminds me of Petunia. But I do have to say she is quite pretty. Long golden blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The funny thing is she's at least an inch taller than poor Remus!  
  
Peter has been hanging out with the Marauders less and less these days. The others have no clue where he goes off to, James suspects he's a tad upset that I'm going with James and not him. According to James, Peter had a slight thing for me. Hope I haven't hurt his feelings to much. And talking about Peter. . . He's always sneaking off without explanations. I don't trust him! I saw him off with a nasty group of Slytherins the other day. I asked him about it, but Peter refeused to tell me anything. I don't want to tell James - I'm afraid I'll ruin my dream come true. . .  
  
***  
  
Lily closed her diary shut as James walked into the common room, a smile flashing across his face.  
  
"Hey Lily, how are you?" He asked suavely as he sat down next to her.  
  
Lily smiled back as she tapped her fingers absently on her closed journal,  
  
"I'm alright, just writing in my diary."  
  
James laughed, shaking his head,  
  
"Isn't that the one Sirius gave to you? I'm surprised it wasn't a prank!"  
  
"So was I, it amazes me how Sirius has matured. . .even if it is only a little."  
  
James grinned as he pulled something from his robes. In his hand was an empty box of wizard crackers, playing nurse to a jug of pumpkin juice and several rolls of bread,  
  
"I thought you might be hungry, since it is pretty late."  
  
Lily's eyes widened at this gesture. It was thoughtful, really. She guessed this meant he truly did care and this wasn't just some. . .fling.  
  
Lily took the minute feast from James' hand and placed the box next to her.  
  
"Thank you very much. I think I'll eat them a bit later."  
  
Suddenly Sirius and Peter burst into the common room laughing. Sirius bent over to try to stop him having a cramp while Peter launched himself into a nearby armchair, giggling madly.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked.  
  
Peter looked up at James, "Sirius.he just played the best joke on Snape."  
  
James' expression fell. Sirius' jokes on Severus were usually quite extreme. He still remembered the time when Sirius tried to cheer Remus up by putting a spell on Severus' hair to turn bright electric blue. Of course the trick backfired when all the girls at school wanted their hair the same as Severus'.  
  
Lily looked over at them sternly,  
  
"What did you do to Severus?"  
  
Peter was the first to speak,  
  
"We saw Snape walking across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow, probably saw Madam Pomfrey leading Remus to transform and Sirius told him that all he had to do was prod the not on the tree trunk."  
  
Peter didn't get to finish because James stormed over to Sirius and slammed him against the wall,  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE? SNAPE'S GONNA GET KILLED!"  
  
Sirius grinned in spite of himself. James was either not angry at all or absolutely pissed off.  
  
"James," Sirius drawled easily, "Does it matter if it's Snape? Weren't you complaining just yesterday about how sneaky the slimeball is?"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WAS COMPLETELY STUPID THING TO DO.. even for you."  
  
James' dropped somewhat into a tone remotely like a snarl. Lily looked on quite scared - she had never seen this side of James.  
  
James then let go of Sirius and ran to his room. A couple of seconds later he came out with the invisibility cloak.  
  
Peter looked nervous as he started to bite his nails again,  
  
"Where are you going Prongs?"  
  
James glared at Peter angrily,  
  
"I'm going to get Snape outta there."  
  
"We'll go with you," Sirius suggested in a hopeful way.  
  
"No," James growled back, "You've already caused enough damage."  
  
And with that James ran out of the Common Room. Sirius walked into his room, still looking very hurt by James' words while Peter sat down on a nearby sofa close to tears. Lily quickly grabbed her diary and the Wizard crackers box and went to her dorm.  
  
  
  
James ran full pelt, not even pausing to morph into the stag. He didn't feel much like showing Snape his animagus form.  
  
As the flailing tree drew nearer, James whipped out his wand and panted,  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
The grass before him lit up, the Whomping Willow casting a long shadow onto the grounds. Peeking out from behind the invisibilty cloak, James felt a chill run up his spine.  
  
A branch had been discarded next to the irate tree, its end curling into the roots. A howl ripped through the night, muffled by distance, but James plowed on, his wand arm steady.  
  
By now he knew he'd have to pick up pace, even if his lungs screamed for air, even if his throat begged for water. Stretching his legs further about with each stride, James knew suddenly that he was going to make it.  
  
"SEVERUS!" He bellowed, dirt raining down into his hair.  
  
Ahead of him, he heard footfalls treading as rapidly as his. They did not falter. Getting fed up, James put on a last spurt of speed and lengthened his strides. He could see Snape ahead of him, but knew he was catching up on the nasty Slytherin.  
  
James threw out an arm and caught Severus hard in the chest, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Get off me!" Spat Severus and kicked him hard in the stomach before jumping to his feet and continued hurridly down the passage.  
  
James groaned, struggling upright. He began limping after his quarry, afraid he might be too late. He could hear Remus bashing himself up, could hear his own wheezing, could hear Snape running and knew it was too late.  
  
James forgot his pain and dashed into the Shrieking Shack to see Snape backed against one wall, his fierce eyes somewhat dimmed.  
  
Praying he wouldn't hit Snape, James raised his shaking wand and bellowed,  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
The werewolf dodged the blast, regarding him through hungry eyes. James staightened up, seemingly sizing the monster down,  
  
"You will not have him," James raised his wand again and muttered, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The werewolf staggered, but regained his strength quickly. Charging forward, the beast stretched out its claws. James' mind blanked and he cried the first words that came to his head from Defence Against the Dark Arts,  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The werewolf dropped abruptly, limp as if in death.  
  
"What have I done?" Moaned James, who struggled against Snape as the other boy dragged him out along the passage.  
  
"Come on, Potter!" Severus snapped, "We must get out - now!"  
  
By the time they reached the tree, a mournful howl bounced along the passage, but Remus did not follow.  
  
  
  
James felt life return to his limbs and told Snape to come with him to the headmaster's office. Snape kept making snide comments about Dumbledore being asleep and not having the password.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Asked a wizened voice from behind them as James paced in front of the gargoyle.  
  
Both boys jumped then shot each other venomous looks.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," James began in a rush, "Snape went to the Whomping Willow. I. . .I tried to stop him, but. . ."  
  
Snape cut in, his face showing disgust,  
  
"Because you and your stupid cronies told me to."  
  
"I'm aware of that," James snapped, "I had nothing to do with Sirius' childish antics."  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing them both,  
  
"Do settle down the both of you. Do not burden an old man' s hearing with your shouts. Tell me, James, what happened."  
  
"Professor!" Snape protested, but remained quiet after a swift piercing look from the headmaster.  
  
James told Dumbledore what happened, along with vehement interuptions from Severus. When he had finished, James looked pleadingly up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at James,  
  
"You did your best. I doubt you were powerful enough for the curse to function properly. Though your friends' actions were not mature, you will not be punished. Severus, I'm going to have to ask you not to share this information with anyone."  
  
Snape muttered sullenly,  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Remus deserves as much respect as the next student at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said sternly, "The day that we discriminate is the day we lose some of the best people I know."  
  
****  
  
I'm back. What a night! Thankfully James did save Severus. James said Remus was so close to biting Severus James had to do every single spell he could think of to keep him at bay. Sirius and Peter got their punishment - toilet duty on the night of the dance. James is still very angry with Sirius. He's doing the silent treatment, something I know Sirius can't stand. Remus is very upset knowing that he nearly bit Severus but James' reassured him that it wasn't his fault, he made sure he glared at Sirius as he said that. Sirius has tried many attempts to try to talk to James but all of them have failed. Like today at lunch Sirius tried everything to get a peep out of his friend.  
  
****  
  
"James I'm really sorry!" Sirius cried desperately.  
  
James ignored Sirius and turned to Remus,  
  
"Remus tell the village idiot that I'm not talking to him."  
  
"What are you in kindergarten?" Remus said quietly but did as James told him to,  
  
"Siri.village idiot, James told me to tell you that."  
  
"I heard what he said!" Sirius yelled back as he leaned closer to James, "Come on Prongs you have to forgive me! I was stupid I was possibly insane. Don't make me beg. . ."  
  
"Why not, it'll make you look more like a dog than you are," James snapped before turning his head away.  
  
Remus eyed James,  
  
"James I know what Padfoot did was beyond idiocy but come on, Sirius has apologized like a hundred times. Just cut him some slack."  
  
"No, he took things too far. It's time he learnt some responsibility, the sneak," and with that James stood up and left the table.  
  
"So much for that," Peter suggested airily as though it were a simple problem encountered in Divination.  
  
"I don't want to lose my best friend." Sirius said heavily. Remus looked at Sirius. He had never seen him this upset before.  
  
"Are you crying?" Remus asked curiously, but not without concern.  
  
"No! I just have something.something in my eye," Sirius mumbled quietly, quickly wiping the few tears off his face,  
  
"I have to talk to James."  
  
He stood up quickly and ran after James.  
  
James sat glumly in an armchair watching the fireplace crackle and spark. He knew that Sirius was truly upset but James was worried that Sirius just wanted to be forgiven and then go back to his old tricks.  
  
Then something caught his eye. A small black puppy was slowly making his way towards James. He smiled slightly and said,  
  
"Sirius don't resort that that. Begging will get you nowhere with me."  
  
The puppy cocked his head, his big eyes looking straight at James. James looked uneasily at the puppy,  
  
"Come on don't do that puppy dog face. It makes you look so useless."  
  
The puppy whined softly as he scratched his ear.  
  
James shook his head to himself. If Sirius had resorted to doing this, making himself look completely worthless, then he must have been really sorry. James stood up slowly from his chair and crouched in front of the puppy,  
  
"Sirius do you promise that you'll never endanger anyone like that and not use wolf-Remus in any of your pranks?"  
  
The puppy nodded quickly.  
  
James sighed,  
  
"Fine I forgive you."  
  
The puppy's eyes widened as he barked happily. Then Sirius slowly turned back into his human shape. He smiled back at James as they hugged each other.  
  
(A/N: not a gay kind of hug, like a friend hug that guys do. . .no offence to gay people, we have nothing against them)  
  
Suddenly they heard something crash to the floor. They spun around to see Lily, looking absolutely terrified, pointing a shaking hand at Sirius.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Sixth Year Ball 


	6. Preparing for the Dress Ups

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. The story (and Shamari Witherspoon!) belongs to hids and I.  
  
AN: Aha! Finally! Chappie five. Wow. BTW, the valley girl, blonde of Ravenclaw may be seen courting Remus later in life in my fic, You Were Never Like This. Written in partnership with hids, my elusive friend.  
  
Remember the deal - *** means Lily's diary!  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Love had been striking everyone, it seems, at Hogwarts. I see even the gamekeeper grinning as he works, perhaps thinking of a dance he has at the ball. I can't walk down a corridor without being tripped, either. Many girls think it an injustice that James asked me. I don't mind though - Sirius always has enough jokes to cover it.  
  
Although, I should recount about what happened when I fell out on Sirius, or should I say, Padfoot?  
  
***  
  
Lily was speechless for a moment then regained her voice. All she could gasp out was,  
  
"Animagus!"  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly and shrugged, his eyes innocent,  
  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."  
  
"Sirius!" James bit out, warningly, "I only just forgave you."  
  
The prankster leant back in his crouch, grinning disarmingly before nodding wisely over to Lily, who was still frozen in her fallen position,  
  
"He's a stag, you know," Gesturing to a annoyed James, "Really cute. Peter's the rat. Hehe - rat."  
  
Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she sat up straight and rubbed her elbows, which she'd come down hard on. She winked at Sirius then walked over to James who was sitting in a kind of stupor.  
  
"Ease up on him," She suggested lightly, "He's the one who doesn't have a date."  
  
James' eyes were unreadable, but he laughed,  
  
"Not that anyone hasn't tried to be that date."  
  
"I wish not for anyone, nor living, nor dead, to disturb my masterpiece, good sire," Said Padfoot in serious Shakespeare tones, "For it is a work of art."  
  
Lily and James traded worried glances. Whatever Sirius deemed a masterpiece was bound to be bad.  
  
"My masterpiece, gentle lady," Continued he straight-faced "Is the wondrous embarrassing of a certain werewolf and his star crossed partner - the blonde of Ravenclaw."  
  
Just then in burst Remus, who was out of breath. His hair was standing on end and beads of sweat lines his forehead. He moaned, collapsing into a chair,  
  
"You've got to save me! She's been chasing me ragged across the school. Shamari Witherspoon is *stalking* me."  
  
Then he added, not so frightened, but softly,  
  
"Did you not notice, James and Sirius, that the dance is on the night of the full moon?"  
  
The first to speak was Sirius, who offered little help,  
  
"Cool. She's chasing you. Don't worry about the moon, Remmy! Go for the girl, not every day do you get a valley girl, who is popular by the way."  
  
James and Lily again traded worried glances. Sirius was not the best person for advice.  
  
***  
  
Sirius spent the days until now planning pranks. Now he has gone quiet, choosing to do work instead. One suddenly gets worried by this hasty change of action; no one knows what goes on inside Sirius Black's head. I'm not sure Remus should go to the ball - things could go disastrous. What if he bites the blonde? I heard that Dumbledore gave Remus a strict lecture. I don't think Sirius' prodding's have helped.  
  
Dear God, I hope that Shamari will be all right.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter and even James will not heed my or Dumbledore's warnings.  
  
***  
  
"Tension lies so thick on the air, I think I might eat it," Sirius said dreamily, bounding down the corridors with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Remus sniffed a moment, then shrugged,  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Sirius raised his wand and flicked it over at a poor unsuspecting student, saying under his breath,  
  
"Claudare!"  
  
The student immediately went limp and fell face flat to the floor.  
  
"You're wicked, Padfoot," Remus told him seriously, "Got any more mead?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment then his face cracked into an evil grin, his teeth looking very much like fangs. Winking over at the struggling victim, he said in a very low voice,  
  
"It's for spiking the punch. And that's not *all* I plan to do . . .I'm going to play me some love matching."  
  
Remus groaned, rolling his eyes,  
  
"What are you calling yourself? The Love Doctor?"  
  
"Hm, good idea, Moony. Cheers mate," Sirius yelled hitting his glass against Remus'.  
  
~~~  
  
The Gryffindor six years stared at McGonagall in horror as she declared their fate for the ball. Several dress ideas went out the window - it was a fancy dress dance, she told them sternly, her dull brown hair flashing grey highlights. According to Sirius, she had the makings to be a cow and bitch if she went any greyer. Peter at the time had then asked if it was possible to be a cow and a dog at the same time. Sirius had retorted, saying that McGonagall was a perfect example of that.  
  
"Think creatively," She suggested firmly, "There will be prizes on the night for the best costumes. A Hogsmeade trip has been arranged before that time."  
  
For a new teacher, she'd learnt to control the rowdy common room without saying so much a word. The Gryffindors had driven out the previous Head of House with several Dung Bombs and itchy powder applied to innocent under garments. It was never proven if James Potter and his gang were behind it.  
  
The professor surveyed them through her glossy glasses with suspicion before biding them goodnight and striding out the portrait hole, offering a few curt words for the Fat Lady. When she had gone, the common room exploded with outrage. A few first years poked their heads shyly out of doors before vanishing from sight.  
  
"Bloody outrageous!" Declared Ben Chang crossly.  
  
For once, he and the Marauders had something to agree on. Usually Sirius pranked him blind, then set him up with a girlfriend in the same moment. Ben had gone through about five, to count, but still Padfoot declared himself a love matcher.  
  
Only James had anything good to say about it,  
  
"Perfect opportunity to turn Snape's hair yellow and not be noticed."  
  
Unaccustomed to his best friend suggesting pranks, Sirius just stared at him, his jaw sagging.  
  
"What?" Demanded James, but not without a smile.  
  
Peter was sitting by the fire, dejectedly. He still hadn't being asked out. Sirius looked over at him and grinned in such a way you'd wish you were running down the Green Mile as fast as you could. Sirius then proceeded to walk over to Peter.  
  
"I thought I was his target?" Remus muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
A Few Days Later - Hogsmeade  
  
Sirius had found from somewhere bunny ears and perched them on his head, strutting up and down in front of his friends.  
  
"Grow up," James advised him, "And besides - they're only bunny ears."  
  
To Remus' - and Lily's - annoyance, the valley girl, Shamari Witherspoon had insisted she come with them to coordinate her costume with her date's. She began dragging everyone into every shop but the ones they wanted, saying excitedly,  
  
"This is going to be cool, isn't it guys? Ooh - maybe we can all dress up together as a theme!"  
  
Remus shot his friends a "help me" look before being hauled over to a rack of fairy costumes. He looked faintly green. Peter mused thoughtfully,  
  
"Whatever possessed him to say yes to her?"  
  
"They study together sometimes," Sirius pointed out, evilly, "Maybe they like reading about werewolves and the moon."  
  
Lily threw a leprechaun hat at him,  
  
"That was terrible joke and you know it! I'll spike the punch before I let you ruin Remus' date!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Peter wanted to know.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth, but James stepped on his foot,  
  
"Don't you dare make the bad pun."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ooh, how about this?" squealed Shamari, brandishing an evening gown which looked very much like it was from the nineteenth century. She dropped the dress, all forgotten as she shouted out, "Oh my God, Remmy, look at that gorgeous ring!"  
  
Remus groaned and said under his breath,  
  
"Kill me now."  
  
She then went on to admire a tray of rings that matched well with the dress she had discarded. Luckily, she didn't hear Sirius saying from nearby,  
  
"Too many American sitcoms."  
  
"I thought you didn't know anything Muggle," James accused.  
  
Sirius laughed,  
  
"Yeah well . . .I might have watched a couple, there was this one show though. All the women had fake boobs were parading in skimpy red swimsuits, Babewatch I think it was called," He added with a grin.  
  
"I do believe it was called Baywatch Padfoot," Lily giggled at him innocently.  
  
Shamari now threw several dresses into a small changing room and told Remus in a giggly sort of voice that she'd be out in a minute. Taking this chance to come clean with her and put her in her place, he jumped in also. Sirius looked over with interest, and then grinned his wicked grin.  
  
In the cubicle, Remus said bluntly,  
  
"Look, cut with the childish behaviour. You aren't really like this are you? Good God, Shamari! You're creeping the others out."  
  
"What do you, like, mean?" Shamari asked innocently.  
  
Remus exploded,  
  
"Quit acting like a valley girl reject! I said yes to you not because you try to be cool all the time, but because you're an intelligent person, and you're not as dull as the others."  
  
Shamari looked at him for a moment, her eyes questioning. Slowly, she smiled and said quietly,  
  
"Then I am glad you accept the part that no one else sees."  
  
She leant forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Remus stared at her as she pulled back, blank with incomprehension.  
  
"Oh, that was good," He admitted.  
  
They kissed again, and this time Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. Shamari pulled away and gazed up intensely into his eyes. She barely had the time to do so as he kissed her again dipping down just slightly.  
  
Suddenly, the curtains sprang apart and there stood Sirius, innocently half- closing his eyes. Remus and Shamari went red with embarrassment and quickly retreated to different sides of the room. Outside, Lily was giggling like a little schoolgirl, James was smirking like mad and Peter was barely suppressing his laughter - badly. Remus dared a look up onto Sirius' face and saw the prankster laughing his head off.  
  
Remus, flushed up and down his neck, carried the nineteenth century dress and accompanying suit over to the counter, managing,  
  
"We'll take these."  
  
~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter - the ball!  
  
"Claudare" is Latin for "lame"  
  
Further writings on Shamari in You Were Never Like This, as mentioned far, far, far above.  
  
A.N: Hey everyone, HyperCaz and hids here!! (hids steals keyboard) Ok here's the catch. Press the blue button and review, and perhaps we'll write faster. Be warned, it's plot bunny season and we got our Elmer Fudd gear on and OUT GIANT SHOT GUNS!! Lol, no no if you want to save the plot bunnies review k? (HyperCaz shakes head and wonders why she agreed to write story with hids. HyperCaz snatches keyboard) Just review please - hids will then shut up and we can continue to write. *rolls eyes* You gotta save me. 


End file.
